


Fingers in a fist like you might run (I settle for a ghost I never knew)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Unhappy Ending, Wilbur Soot Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: he was so sad.why?title from glass animals' other side of paradise
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Fingers in a fist like you might run (I settle for a ghost I never knew)

The last thing Wilbur remembered was a sword through his chest- thanks to his father. But now he’s here, confusion in his eyes and- 

“Wil?” That was Techno who sounded really concerned. 

“Tech…?” His voice was croaky and raspy, like he had spent too much time crying. “I’m sorry-! I’m so sorry.” 

“No that’s-” His older brother shakes his head. “It’s okay. You just-” A shaky hand reaches towards his face. “You’re crying.” 

Wilbur blinks. And starts sobbing, salty, free-flowing tears down his face. 

It’s grief and sadness and agony, and pain. Free, ever-flowing  _ pain _ .

“Wilbur?” That was his baby brother’s voice. (He had the odd urge to offer him blue- he didn’t even know what that meant.) “Wilby?” 

He can’t think, and some part of him wonders if he’ll be driven insane again by the amount of pure sadness. 

“Wilbur?” 

He can barely talk without tears invading his voice. (Whywhywhywhywhy?) “Dad?” 

“Wil, I need you to breathe.” 

“Dad, it hurts.” He’s fucking sobbing and having a breakdown and he can’t think and it’s too much, all of it’s too much. “I can’t-” And he’s clutching at his chest as his heart aches, curling into a ball. 

He couldn’t- 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, why did it  _ hurt _ ? Not in the physical way, but in the emotional way, and he didn’t know  _ why _ !

(Why did a distant part of him scream to give people blue?) 

**Author's Note:**

> the basic idea was this:  
> If the blue came from Ghostbur and absorbed everyone’s sadness...
> 
> Is Wilbur gonna come back and have his mind immediately be smacked with the overwhelming agony of all the sadness that was ever put into the blue? /dsmp /roleplay
> 
> tysm tamatojam!!!


End file.
